


The Way You Look in the Sun

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Bruce, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, PreggoSteve, Steve being adorable, all the damn fluff, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is seventh months along and just sits in the sun to read to his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse for all the fluff. Enjoy.

The sun was warm as it filtered in from the large windows. The curtains had been drawn back earlier and Steve couldn’t resist the urge to just sit in the sun shirtless and bask in it. It had been a challenge to get comfortable with his large stomach, but once he was settled with a book in his hand, he was in heaven. He was technically on bed rest, but he still moved around when Bruce was down in the lab working. Steve was devious when he wanted to be and he was sure that his husband would have a cow if he saw him out of bed.

 

He opened the book -The Tiger Who Came to Tea- and started to read. Clint had given him the book at the baby shower that had been held a few months ago. It had been a nice gathering of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Phil Coulson. It had been a nice surprise, and no one could be angry that Phil had been alive for all these years. In fact, Steve wasn’t sure how the secret had been kept.

 

Steve started to read softly to the children he carried. He and Bruce and been floored when they had been told they were having twins. Bruce had been a saint about the whole thing, coddling Steve when he was allowed to and making sure that he had everything he needed. It was sweet in a way, and Steve would humor Bruce just to watch him rush about.

 

It was soothing to just sit in the sunlight without a care in the world. He could feel his children moving around in his stomach; he could even their small feet press against his stomach. It lightened Steve to see the miracles he had created with Bruce. Steve rubbed the swell of his belly and smiled when he felt a foot kick against it. There was strength behind it, and Steve knew his children would be little monsters.

 

Their strength would be worrying when they were toddlers if they were already showing signs of being super human. Bruce was worried for them but Steve knew they’d be great parents and teach them responsibility. Steve continued to read, his voice low as he cocked his leg onto the window seat. Tony had been accommodating on the tower when they first learned Steve was expecting and had it installed almost immediately.

 

The children settled down as Steve continued to read to them. He was lost in the moment because he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Bruce and he had a relationship that was strong and with children on the way it was perfect. Bruce still have some hang ups but Steve had tried to be reassuring as he possibly could be. It had taken four months for Steve to even convince Bruce that having children was a good thing.

 

These days energy was hard to come by even with the serum in his body. So while the bed rest was sensible and kept him from expending too much, Steve still wished he could do more. He wasn’t used to be so inactive and it was hard to keep himself entertained when Bruce went to work. He liked having someone around to just pass the time but with everyone having their own lives, it was hard.

 

Thankfully with at least three months to go Steve didn’t have to worry about it much longer. Time seemed to drag by lately and he felt trapped sometimes. But he wouldn’t really change anything because more than anything he wanted a family. It was a dream he had carried with him from the forties. Steve was still a little old fashioned which Bruce found adorable. There were times Steve thought Bruce loved to make fun of him just to see him blush.

 

Steve had ways of retaliating and wasn’t above playing dirty. To this day, Bruce had trouble keeping up with his husband. Steve wasn’t conventional in some ways and it had taken Bruce a bit to adjust to what he was getting into. Their children would grow up to be interesting, Steve was sure of that. He hoped they inherited Bruce’s intellect because he knew they could do amazing things.

 

The book came to an end and Steve closed it shut. He laid it down on the floor and continued to rub his stomach. He would have liked to have gone out for a walk but with the aches and hardly any energy it was impossible. Steve set his chin on his hand and gazed out to the city. The Avengers were handling everything right now and Steve had stopped feeling guilty months ago.

 

He missed the rush of fighting and strategizing during a battle. But if it meant the safety of his children, Steve would sit out. They weren’t sure how they were going to take care of the children just yet but there were several ideas that floated through Steve’s mind. All of them were viable options and hopefully Bruce would agree.

 

“There you are...” Bruce’s wispy voice drifted in from the doorway and Steve turned around to smile.

 

“Hey!” Steve answered. He didn’t bother to get up because Bruce was already across the room and had his hand on Steve’s belly, rubbing over their children.

 

“You’re supposed to be in bed.” Bruce rumbled as he looked up to his husband. He threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. He had stood in the doorway for quite a bit just to watch Steve in the sunlight, he couldn’t deny he fell in love all over again when he had seen his husband.  

 

“I’m not one to stay in bed, you know.” Steve retorted against Bruce’s lips. His hand spread across Steve’s stretched stomach, fingers curling into his skin. The children had settled down and weren’t moving right now.

 

“I should tie you down, but you’d enjoy it.” Bruce chuckled and moved Steve so that he was sitting behind his husband. He cradled Steve’s body with his own and just rubbed his hand in soothing circles. He wouldn’t make Steve move because he knew just how much he enjoyed the sun.

 

“Hmmm, whose fault is that?” Steve mused. His cheek brushed against Bruce’s hair as he turned his head to look at him.

 

“You want me to take the blame for everything.” Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled against Steve’s skin anyway.

 

“Well, you did knock me up.” Steve laughed and covered Bruce’s hand with his own.  He linked their fingers together and just relaxed. He could hear Bruce humming behind him and Steve couldn’t help but stifle a yawn and bury his face into Bruce’s neck; breathing in his scent.

 

“A decision I will never regret.” Bruce reassured Steve. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s temple and continued to rub his stomach. The children were now starting to kick again and he grinned, happy that he could be there to just share this moment with his lover. He was more in love with Steve than he thought possible and he lost himself for a bit when he had seen Steve bathed in the sunlight. Seeing him round with his children never ceased to amaze Bruce.

  
“You better not. Now, don’t move, I’m really sleepy.” Steve managed to get out before he fell asleep mumbling ‘I love you.’ It warmed Bruce to hear those words muttered and couldn’t but return them as he settled into a comfortable position to take a nap with Steve; forgetting his glasses were still on his face as his head rolled on top of Steve’s.


End file.
